Fire and Ice
by ShadowsDaughter
Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic. **

**Rating: M**

**Hello everyone! So I'm sure all Klaroline lovers out there are wanting something... more from what we saw in 5x11. I have been Team Klaroline since the beginning and I've decided to try my hand at it. I ask for honest feedback, please! Though, please no flames. Thanks guys! -Shadow**

**Facts to know:**

**-Katherine actually did die, okay? Because I can't see Caroline leaving her friends when something huge is going on, despite any inner termoil. **

**-I will be going off on my own plot, so some things will be AU.**

* * *

><p>Caroline POV<p>

She sat on her bed, curled up with her hair thrown up and in her pajamas. Her day had been crazy. Her day had been... glorious. _He_ had come back. Klaus. Niklaus Mikaelson. The one man she was supposed to hate. The one man who was supposed to be her enemy. God, what would her friends say if they knew what happened? She closed her eyes with a sigh and shook her head. They'd definitely not be for it. Though, Matt might be a bit more supportive with the Rebekah situation.

She knew that Elena thought something was up, but Elena hadn't said anything, thank God. Caroline wasn't sure if she had it in her to lie anymore. She had finally admitted it to herself. She desired Klaus. She wanted him. She needed him. She... dare she say it? She huffed and jumped out of her bed and stomped to the kitchen, her hair swinging in her pony tail. She needed her two favorite men. They always made everything better.

"Thank God I'm a vampire," Caroline muttered as she pulled out the Ben & Jerry's and grabbed a spoon. She didn't know what she should do. She hadn't been lying when she told Klaus she had a plan. A future all planned out and he wasn't in it. But now... now she wasn't sure if she wanted him gone forever. She spooned some ice cream into her mouth and leaned against the counter, a frown marring her features. She wanted an education, she wanted to finish her four years, that was for sure. But after that? What did she want to do after that? Could she really go on_ forever _without Klaus in her life? Without him teasing her, or seeing his dimples, or hearing his husky voice?

"Why is this happening to me!" She muttered and made her way back to her room but a knock on the door had her pausing in the doorway of her room. Hope bloomed and she stopped breathing for a second. Had he come back? Had he broken his promise? She put her ice cream down on her dresser then left her room and headed to the door. But then she saw Tyler's familiar form and her shoulders drooped a bit without her realizing it. Wasn't it a good thing he hadn't broken her promise? She opened the door and watched as Tyler gave her a half-smile.

"Hey, Care." He said in greeting and she forced a smile. _Why are you hear now? _

"Hi Tyler." She said and glanced down at the ground as she leaned into the door frame, keeping the door close to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, really. I just thought that maybe we could... talk, or something." Tyler sighed and Caroline's eyebrows raised.

"Talk about what exactly?"

"Us? I miss you, Care." Tyler said, stepping closer with a small smile. Caroline sucked in a breath and shook her head. Why was he here now? Why hadn't he chosen her? Why had he gone after Klaus? Why hadn't she been good enough?

_Would you give me the same choice? _

"Ugh, Tyler!" Caroline moaned and tears welled in her eyes. "I told you, me or your revenge. You chose revenge, remember?"

_Don't you have a dying girl to go punish for all of her sins? _

_I do. But I won't, for you. _

"Care, c'mon." Tyler said, taking a step closer.

"No! You can't do this to me! You can't just show up and say you miss me okay? Things have changed!" Caroline snapped and Tyler took a step back, looking a bit shocked.

"What has changed? Nothing!" Tyler insisted and stepped forward again. "I love you, and you love me. That's all we need, Care!"

"I don't love you anymore!" Caroline all but yelled. Tyler looked pained but he shook his head.

"I deserve that. I know I do. But I know you love me, Care." Caroline shook her head at his words, her heart twisting painfully.

"It's not you that I love, Tyler." She whispered after a minute and Tyler stared at her hard for a minute.

"Then who?" He demanded, now starting to get angry. "Who is it you love?" He clenched his fists and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you, Tyler. Please, just... leave." Caroline said and went to close the door but he pushed it open and stepped close to her, his face right in front of her.

"No! Tell me who!" She stared at him in silence and after a minute it was like a light bulb flicked on in his head. "No! No way in hell do you love _him!_"

"I'm sorry, Tyler." She said and wiped at her tears.

"I can't believe this! You tell me to choose and now you're in love with him!" Tyler shook his head, his eyes dark with anger, his hands shaking. "Fuck this!" He ran off.

"Tyler! I'm sorry!" She called out and then closed the door before sliding to the ground. "But I do... I love him. I love Klaus." She whispered and closed her eyes.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please take a minute to review! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic. **

**Rating: T (Sorry for the mistake in the first chapter.)**

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Wow! The response I got from my first chapter was amazing! Thank you all that reviewed. I really appreciate it. It definitely brightens my day. I hope you all have an amazing weekend. -Shadow**

**Facts to know:**

**-Katherine actually did die, okay? Because I can't see Caroline leaving her friends when something huge is going on, despite any inner turmoil. **

**-I will be going off on my own plot, so some things will be AU.**

* * *

><p><em>Pound. Pound. Pound.<em>

"Caroline! We know you're in there!"

Caroline groaned and rolled onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes. She debated ignoring Elena and Bonnie but knew they wouldn't go away. If anything, they'd break in. She wondered how long it would take for Tyler to let them all know about her love for Klaus. The enemy.

"Caroline!"

"Fine! I'm coming!" She called back and sat up, pushing the covers off her legs. She stomped her way to the door and then opened it with a huff.

"Yes?" She asked. Elena and Bonnie both raised their eyebrows at their blonde friend.

"Aren't you in a good mood?" Elena said and stepped close enough that Caroline stepped back and then her friends made their way inside and to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Caroline muttered under breath. She was not in the mood to hear any lectures.

"So... Tyler came over last night pretty pissed off." Elena said after a minute and Caroline moaned and went over to join her friends, closing the door behind her.

"Let's hear it, then." Caroline said with a sigh and Elena shook her head.

"We're here to see if you're okay, Caroline." Elena said and Caroline stared at her for a minute.

"You guys aren't... upset or anything?" Caroline asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, I mean Klaus is kind of an asshole and he has the whole 'evil' thing going on." Bonnie said with a teasing smile, though Caroline thought it was a little forced. Elena sent Bonnie a look.

"What she means is, we aren't here to judge." Elena said and leaned forward to hold Caroline's hand. "Tyler was pretty upset. Are you okay? I mean, that conversation couldn't have been a happy one."

"He was so mad," Caroline winced. She hated thinking about Tyler in pain, even though he hurt her. "But it could have been worse. He left pretty quick once he figured it out."

"What did you tell him?" Bonnie asked.

"I actually didn't tell him anything, I mean, well I told him things had changed and that I didn't love him anymore. Then he figured out the rest." Caroline shrugged and Bonnie bit her lip.

"So... it's true? You love Klaus?" Bonnie asked after a moment. Caroline let out a laugh and looked at the ceiling.

"It's not like I planned it or wanted to, okay? It just happened! And then yesterday he showed up and was all 'be honest with me and I promise I'll leave' so I thought, hey, this is what I need! I'll do this, get it out of my system and I'll be good to go, right?" She sniffed back tears and Elena squeezed her hand.

"But it wasn't enough?" Elena guessed and Caroline shook her head.

"I love him and now I... I wish I..." Caroline sighed.

"You wish what?" Bonnie asked after minute when Caroline said nothing.

"I wish I hadn't agreed to him never coming back." She let out a sob and Elena pulled her into a hug. Bonnie rubbed her back. "But I know I'm not supposed to love him. Ya know?"

"Caroline, you can't choose who you love." Elena said after a few minutes when she was more calm.

"Yeah, I mean, and it's not like he doesn't care about you." Bonnie said after a minute and Caroline looked up at her in surprise.

"C'mon.. I might not like the guy, but I'm not blind." Bonnie shrugged with a sigh. "I might not like it, but you're my friend and we've been through too much to lose our friendship over this."

"Totally. That's why we're here." Elena added with a smile. Caroline smiled at her two best friends. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

"Is it bad if I miss him already?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think so. I miss Damon." Elena shrugged with a sad smile and Caroline pushed away any snappy comments. They were being good friends, she didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about how Stefan was still better than Damon.

"You know what I think we need?" Bonnie said with a large smile.

"What?" Caroline and Elena said together.

"Alcohol and music." Bonnie said and they all laughed.

"I think that's a good idea." Elena said.

"Yeah... let's do it."

"Wanna go to The Grill tonight? We'll have a girls day, spend hours getting ready and then we'll go drink more than we should and dance our butts off!" Elena said and Caroline smiled. A girls day? That sounded like a... really good idea.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have fun because I'm Caroline Forbes! And I don't sit around crying all day. I have fun and I am fun." She said in a firm voice.

"Yeah, exactly!" Bonnie grinned.

"Let's start getting ready then." Elena said and stood up, pulling Caroline with her.

"I can do this." Caroline told herself as she followed Elena into her room. But in the back of her mind, she was still thinking about Klaus.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please take a minute to review! Thank you!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic. **

**Rating: T **

**Authors Note: I love the responses I'm getting. Thank you all for the support. I love this pairing and as I'm writing this I'm fangirling a bit, haha. I hope you all enjoy this update! -Shadow**

**Facts to know:**

**-Katherine actually did die, okay? Because I can't see Caroline leaving her friends when something huge is going on, despite any inner turmoil. **

**-I will be going off on my own plot, so some things will be AU.**

* * *

><p>"You wanna know a trick Damon told me about?" Elena whispered to Caroline later that night. A half empty bottle of vodka on the table in front of them.<p>

"What?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. What did Damon know? Nothing, that's what. But she kept her mouth shut.

"If you drink from someone who's drunk, it gives you a weird buzz." Elena said with a giggle and Caroline's other eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Totally! And it's true." Elena nodded her head before knocking back a shot.

"Huh," Caroline said and glanced at Bonnie who was dancing with Jeremy. He had showed up and after Elena and Caroline gave Bonnie the 'okay' the two had been in their own world.

"Isn't that weird for you?" Caroline asked after a moment and Elena followed her gaze.

"As long as they're happy." Elena shrugged.

Caroline stared down at the table as Klaus once again took over her thoughts. Why couldn't they be happy?

"Hey! We're supposed to be having fun!" Elena nudged her shoulder and slid a shot over to her.

"Sorry. I am having fun." Caroline said with a smile.

"I am, too. I've missed this." Elena said and glanced around The Grill. "Hey, there's a guy checking you out at the bar." Elena said after a moment and Caroline followed her gaze to see a decent looking guy with a bit too short hair checking her out. He raised his drink to her with a smile.

"So, it works?" Caroline asked and Elena looked at her, obviously confused. "Damon's trick."

"Oh! Yeah."

"Would I be a bad person if I used him for that?" Caroline asked and Elena shook her head.

"No, Care. You're not a bad person. We're supposed to be having fun. So go have fun!" Elena urged and Caroline straightened her shirt.

"What about you?" Caroline asked as she paused.

"I'll be fine, promise. I might head out, see if Damon is willing to talk." Elena said and Caroline bit her lip before smiling.

"I hope it works out for you." Caroline said and Elena gave her a look. "What? I do!" She insisted. "You've been great about all this," she waved her hand, "so I think I can accept Damon... for now."

"Thanks, Caroline." Elena laughed as she stood up to leave. "Have fun." Elena winked as she grabbed her purse.

"Bye!" Caroline waved and stood up with the bottle of vodka before making her way over to the guy.

God, was she really doing this? Using someone to get a buzz? The guy smirked at her as she paused next to him with a smile. Yes, it seemed she was.

"Hi there," Caroline said and put the bottle down.

"Hey." The guy said, running his eyes over her. She wrinkled her nose a bit before making eye contact with him and took a deep breath, using her compulsion on him.

"You're going to be a gentleman and get drunk with me. Then we're going to go out back and you're going to let me feed on you. After that, you'll forget all about me. Got it?" Caroline said and the guy nodded slowly, murmuring an affirmative.

And surprisingly, she had fun. The guy still flirted but he wasn't staring at her chest the whole time. And it didn't take long for him to get pretty drunk as he had been drinking for a bit on his own already. She learned his name was Luke and was only in town for a few days, which worked in her favor. They laughed and joked around but when he stood to go to the bathroom, he stumbled and she smirked a bit to herself. Definitely drunk enough for her experiment. She needed to forget for a little while. When he came back, she led the way out to the back and when he asked her if it was time for her to feed, she felt a bit guilty, almost decided to not do it but then Klaus' face flashed in her mind and the guilt slid away.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered before biting into his neck and after a few seconds, she could taste the difference in his blood. And she let out a moan as she continued to drink from him, her mind went a bit hazy but when the guy started to slide down the wall she realized she was taking it too far. She released him and actually stumbled as she looked at the sky, a smile on her lips. The guy shook his head and stumbled and she flashed to him, her eyes dilating right away.

"Go to your hotel and rest," Caroline said, "forget about me."

Then she flashed away, laughing as everything seemed brighter and the colors more vibrant. She ended up in the woods... somewhere. She found a small clearing and laid down, her hair spread out around her head. The stars were so bright! But then she glanced around and felt a bit sad. She was alone. Then the sadness turned to tears and she rolled onto her side but something was jabbing into her hip. She reached down and ended up pulling out her phone. She froze as she stared at it. What if she... called him?

He had promised to never come back. But... what if she asked him to come back?

Her fingers were a blur as they went through her contacts and found his name. There was a moment of hesitation before she pushed the call button. It rang once... twice... thrice...

"_Hello?_"

She closed her eyes at his familiar voice.

"Klaus." She breathed out but it was wobbly as she held back tears.

"_Caroline? Are you okay, love?_" Klaus sounded concerned.

"You promised you'd never come back." She said as she sat up. There was a long pause.

_"Yes, that was the agreement, Caroline._" He sounded stiff.

"What if... what if I asked you to break that promise? What if I asked you to come back... to me?" Caroline asked and heard a quiet gasp.

"_Are you asking me to?" _

"I... I don't know." Caroline huffed and wiped at her tears. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too, love."_

It was quiet for a little while, and she could hear him moving around. She didn't want to hang up, but she didn't know what to say.

"_Love, I don't want to hang up, but I have to go."_

"Oh! Yeah... of course." Caroline said and bit her lip before making a decision. "Klaus?"

"_Yes, love?_"

"Break your promise."

And she hung up the phone before she could take the comment back. She glanced down at her phone with wide eyes before a smile spread across her face. She knew he'd come. She just knew it.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't remember if Caroline had his number but I'm taking my fanfiction author powers and making it so either way. (:<strong>

**Please take a minute to review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days passed and there had been nothing. No phone calls, no surprise (though it wouldn't be such a surprise) visit. Nothing. Caroline was starting to wonder if Klaus was going to show up. She had tried to hang out with Elena after the first day went by, but when the call went to voice mail and she got a text an hour later saying: <em>Hey, sorry Care. Damon and I made up! Hang soon? <em>Caroline didn't respond. She didn't want to bug them, and with Elena being so supportive, she didn't want to spoil her best friend's fun.

Being alone with Bonnie didn't seem like a good idea, either. Not that Caroline didn't miss her other friend, but she had a feeling a fight would come up or something like that, and she didn't want to fight with anyone. So she had been driving around, making it seem like she was out and about so her mother wouldn't worry about her. She was getting bored, though. Very bored. Though, she had made a better effort at her appearance for when Klaus would appear. She didn't want him to show up and have her looking like an idiot. She needed to wow him, just like he wowed her.

"Hey, Care." Matt's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Matt standing next to her table in The Grill.

"Matt! Hi!" Caroline smiled and eyed his work shirt. "You're working, huh?"

"I start in about fifteen minutes. What are you doing here... alone?" Matt asked as he sat down and she forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, ya know... just enjoying some me time?" She cursed herself as it came out like a question. Matt eyed her for a minute and raised his eyebrows.

"Care... are you okay?" He asked. "Tyler told everyone what happened, and I know you had a 'girls' night, but I also know you ended up alone."

This was one of the times Caroline missed Matt as her boyfriend, he saw things others didn't and he genuinely cared. Not that her other friends didn't, but well, he was just... Matt!

"I'm okay," she nodded her head and twirled her straw around in her drink.

"I sense there's more." Matt said and she shook her head.

"Matt, when did you get so observant?" Caroline asked and they both laughed.

"But seriously, Caroline, what's going on?" She sighed and leaned back in her chair as she eyed Matt.

"I called him." Caroline said.

"Who?" Matt frowned, confused.

"Klaus." Caroline said with an eye roll. "And I..."

"You?" Matt prompted.

"I told him to come back, pretty much." Caroline said and Matt's eyes bugged for a minute as he gaped.

"Oh.. wow, uh Care... Are you sure you wanted to do that?" Matt asked after clearing his throat and glancing around the restaurant.

"I had to, Matt. I love him." She quietly said and his eyebrows raised but his reaction was less shocked.

"Well, I can't really judge or say anything." Matt said and sighed, leaning on the table. "But... I have to ask, Care. Will he make you happy?"

Caroline didn't answer right away and glanced down at the table, thinking about his question. Any time Klaus was around he made her feel like she was the only important thing in the world, and no one else did that. Ever. He made her feel special and alive. She just simply loved him. Though it didn't feel so simple.

"I can't see myself being happy without him," Caroline whispered and blinked back the tears that welled in her eyes.

"Oh no! Don't cry, Care." Matt said, running a hand up and down her back.

"It's just... I called him three days ago. Where is he?" Caroline sniffed and Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he's taking care of things so he can be here for a while? I mean, he did _move_ to New Orleans, Care." Matt said and she blinked a few times. That was so... logical. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Thanks, Matt!" Caroline smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I have to get to work, will you be okay?" He asked as he stood up and she did as well, opening her purse to grab her wallet and threw a twenty on the table.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She nodded and he smiled and waved his hand before walking away, towards the bar. She spun on her heel and left The Grill, a smile on her face. Klaus was coming, she assured herself, he was just tying up loose ends. Or something, _like killing people who pisses him off, _part of her mind whispered and she shook her head. She couldn't think like that. She looked up at the sky with a smile, her whole mood brighter, thank to Matt and his logical thinking.

"Now that's a wonderful view to see upon my arrival," a British accented voice said and she whirled on the spot, her eyes wide.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed and he smirked, but his eyes were gentle as they met hers.

"Hello, love."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all soo much for the responses I'm getting, and thanks for helping me clear up that Caroline did have Klaus' number. I hope you all enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I hope my ending makes up for that! My next update will be longer! (: <strong>

**Facts to know:**

**-Katherine actually did die, okay? Because I can't see Caroline leaving her friends when something huge is going on, despite any inner turmoil.**

**-I will be going off on my own plot, so some things will be AU.**

**Please take a minute to review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>The old Caroline would have scoffed and rolled her eyes while making some smart remark. The old Caroline would have stalked off, trying to get away while secretly wishing he'd chase after her. The old Caroline would have done anything to hurt Klaus. But the old Caroline wouldn't have slept with Klaus. The old Caroline wouldn't have called him and told him to come to her.<p>

The present Caroline grinned and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing her weight into him, making him stumble back a bit as his arms wrapped around her.

"You came back!" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes closing as his grip tightened and he crushed her to him.

"Of course I did, love. You told me to. I'll always come when you call." Klaus said and Caroline pulled back so she could look at his face.

Their blue eyes met and she couldn't stop smiling. He returned the smile, one arm leaving her waist so his hand could gently cup her cheek.

"I have to admit, I was surprised by your phone call, love."

Caroline glanced away for a second before looking back at him.

"I almost didn't, and I was drunk." Caroline admitted, scrunching her face a bit and Klaus' eyebrows rose a bit. "But if anything, it's a good thing I was, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the courage to call you."

"Why were you drinking? Celebrating something?" He asked, a guarded look on his face.

"No," she shook her head and stepped back, out of his arms. Though she really didn't want to. "I was really upset about... some stuff," she stared at the ground, "and so Elena and Bonnie decided I needed a girls night out and so we went to The Grill and I got really drunk."

"Why were you so upset? Who upset you?" Klaus asked, frowning.

Caroline glanced around the sidewalk and shook her head.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." She decided. When he found out about Tyler, he probably would blow a gasket. And want to hurt someone. Namely Tyler.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Klaus asked and she bit her lip as she thought about it.

"We can just go to my house? I mean, I don't know where you're staying..." Caroline trailed off. Was he even staying? It was like he could read her mind because he closed the gap between them and held her face in his hands, bringing his face close to hers.

"I'm here for you, love. I'm not leaving until you tell me to, or you come with me." He whispered and her shoulders drooped a bit as relief sang through her veins. She smiled at him.

"Good." She said. "I'm really glad you're here."

"As am I, love. As am I." He said and brushed his lips against hers gently, as if unsure of what her reaction would be. Caroline kissed him back, grabbing at his jacket. After a moment they both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I have some stuff at my old house, but I know you'd be more comfortable at your home." He said as he let her go.

"My house it is," she said and led the way to her car. "Hey... how did you know where to find me?" She asked over her shoulder as she unlocked her car.

"I may... or may not have asked my favorite Ripper." Klaus smirked and Caroline gaped at him as she opened her door.

"You saw Stefan?" She asked.

"No, love. I called him." He said and got into the car. She followed suit and got into the car.

"Huh... why did you call him?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to appear magically to you instead going all over town looking for you," he shrugged.

"How did Stefan know where I was?" She asked as she started the car.

"Apparently you're not as smooth as you think, love." Klaus smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I was only pretending because I was pining after you," Caroling grumbled and Klaus froze for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "Me being upset makes you happy?" Caroline asked as she pulled into traffic.

"No, you missing me makes me happy." Klaus said. "You have to know I missed you, too. It hurt to promise to never come back, love. More than you know." He quietly said.

Caroline sighed and tightened her grip on the wheel.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"I'm not." Klaus shook his head.

"Why?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Because it made you realize your feelings and it's brought us together." She melted a bit inside and though she didn't want to admit it, she sighed a little, too.

"O-oh." She said and ignored his slight smirk and focused on the road. It didn't take long to get to her house and then finally they were making their way to the front door. She went to put the key in but realized the door was already unlocked.

"What the hell?"

"What is it?" Klaus asked, coming up next to her.

"The door, it's..." She trailed off when she met a pair of dark brown eyes that were glaring at her from inside the house.

"Tyler." Klaus spat, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Caroline was wide-eyed and totally unsure of what was going to happen but as Tyler's eyes went from a dark brown to a golden color, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all have a great Valentine's day. Unfortunately I'm dateless so I'm going to be watchings Klaus filled TVD, so I don't think that's so bad! I hope you guys liked this update. Let me know what you think of it! <strong>

**Facts to know:**

**-Katherine actually did die, okay? Because I can't see Caroline leaving her friends when something huge is going on, despite any inner turmoil.**

**-I will be going off on my own plot, so some things will be AU.**

**Please take a minute to review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: ShadowsDaughter**

**Summary: He promised he'd never return. She thought it'd be enough. But once you've tasted true love... true desire... can you really let it go? Klaroline fanfic. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled Caroline with him as he backed up from the very pissed off Tyler.<p>

"You better calm down, mate. Don't want anyone to get hurt." Klaus said with a smirk but as Caroline glanced at him, she saw some worry in his eyes. What was he worried about? They both knew he could take Tyler in a fight.

"Shut it, Klaus." Tyler snapped as he opened the door, his eyes going back to brown but Caroline still felt a bit on edge.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Caroline asked quietly. She figured he was acting out in pain and she felt bad as it was her fault.

"I came here to talk to you, about all of this and then I smelled _him."_ Tyler spat and clenched his fists.

Caroline sighed and glanced around, hoping no one was watching. Klaus kept his eyes on Tyler's form, a smirk still on his face but his arm was tight around Caroline's waist.

"Why don't we talk inside?" Caroline said, knowing Tyler more than likely wouldn't go away. Tyler glared at Klaus before turning and making his way down the hall to her living room. Her shoulders drooped as she stepped forward. She had been so happy minutes before and now all of that was gone. Klaus followed her down the hall and they all stood there staring at each other for a minute.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Caroline finally asked with a huff, throwing her hands up.

"After I calmed down I realized you must be compelled or something, I mean this is _Klaus_. He killed my mom, Caroline!" Tyler almost yelled as he stepped toward her. She winced and felt the familiar sting in her eyes that meant tears were welling up. Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Tyler. But you can't control who you love!" Caroline said. "And I'm not compelled! I can't be, I'm on vervain. You know that!" She sighed and he shook his head.

"No, there's no way you can just love him!" Tyler said.

"I take offense to that," Klaus said and Tyler's attention went from Caroline to Klaus and his anger went to rage, his eyes yellowing.

"I will kill you!" Tyler spat out and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"I think we both know how this will go." Klaus said with a smirk on his face that said he knew something.

"I've been training, I'm better." Tyler said with a smirk and then he and Klaus were a blur throughout her living room. Caroline gasped as her eyes tried to follow them. They broke one of the side tables and Tyler picked up a piece of wood. Fear shot through her system and Caroline blurred over to fight the make shift stake out of his hand. Tyler growled and then there was a sharp pain in her arm.

"**No**!" Klaus roared as Caroline stumbled back looking down at the bite on her arm then up to Tyler's shocked eyes.

"Care... I didn't mean..." Tyler shook his head but then was thrown into a wall as Caroline collapsed onto the ground, staring at the bite with shocked eyes.

"You bit me..." She whispered and started shaking as a familiar pain started to ache in her. _No._ Tears welled again and she looked up to see Klaus kicking Tyler's ass. "Don't kill him." She choked out and the Klaus froze, his body almost vibrating in anger but he sneered down at Tyler as he stepped to Caroline.

"Run before I end you."

Then Tyler was gone. Klaus dropped to the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"He bit me." She repeated and Klaus bit into his wrist before holding it in front of her face.

"Drink, love. Drink." Klaus almost pleaded and after a moment she leaned forward, holding his wrist to her mouth. His blood was warm, spicy and made her feel better immediately. She drank another swallow, even though she didn't need it but Klaus kept petting her hair, not stopping her. She pulled away finally and leaned into Klaus' body.

"I can't believe..." Caroline trailed off and Klaus tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, love."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"This wasn't the reunion you were imagining, I bet." Klaus said and Caroline shook her head with a watery laugh.

"No. It was more romantic and movie like in my head."

He turned her in his arms so she was facing him and held her face his hands, his eyes warm.

"It can still be." Klaus said and she frowned. "Trust me, love." He said and she smiled a bit.

"I do." Caroline answered and he smiled at that.

He eyed her face and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Want to go to my place instead?" He asked.

"For what?" Caroline asked as she pulled away.

"To get your movie romance." He said, his voice a bit huskier and she froze as she glanced up at him.

She knew what he was offering and she wondered if it made her a bad person to want him after what just happened.

"Let's go."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in the last month but things have been pretty bad for me personally and I needed the break. I'm hoping my interest right now means I'll be updating more, but no promises. I hope I still have all of your support.<strong>

**Facts to know:**

**-Katherine actually did die, okay? Because I can't see Caroline leaving her friends when something huge is going on, despite any inner turmoil.**

**-I will be going off on my own plot, so some things will be AU.**

**Please take a minute to review! Thank you!**


End file.
